


Movie Night

by Deescent



Series: Movie Night [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Daddy Kink, Just a bunch of smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Jinyoung decides to mess with Jaebum during movie night and ends up having to deal with the repercussions.





	Movie Night

* * *

* * *

Jaebum squeezed Jinyoung's hip as the younger male fidgeted on his lap. They were settled on the couch watching a movie with the rest of the group, and the first half hour had to have been the longest and most uncomfortable half hour of Jaebum's life. With Jinyoung constantly moving and "adjusting" himself on Jaebum's lap, it was very hard for Jaebum to actually focus on the movie. Jinyoung, obviously knowing what he was doing, looked back at Jaebum, a playful glint in his eye. Jaebum shot him a sharp glare back, then looked back to the movie they had put on.

"This is actually really good so far." Commented Jackson, who seemed to need to say something every 10 minutes.

"Yeah, it actually sounded pretty lame when you read the summary Jinyoung." Yugyeom added.

"I told you guys we should try it." Jinyoung responded. "I'm gonna get more snacks." He said, getting off of Jaebums lap.

Jaebum let out a breath he felt like he's been holding since the movie started. He felt as if the room temperature increased since Jinyoung sat down on him, feeling as if his tshirt is suffocating him. Jaebum was half hard already, and Jinyoung didn't let up until now. Speaking of Jinyoung though, he came back to the room with another bag of chips and an icy.

"You got an icy? And didn't ask us if we wanted? I want an icy..." BamBam complained.

"Shhh, we're trying to watch a movie." Jinyoung said, an evil smirk on his face.

"Wow..." BamBam said rolling his eyes. Jinyoung giggled a bit before sitting back down on Jaebum.

"Ah, Jinyoung, you _can_ sit somewhere else..." Jaebum whispered.

"Shh, movie." Jinyoung said pointing at the screen.

Jaebum groaned quietly and squeezed Jinyoung's hip tighter, almost as a warning to him. A smile played at Jinyoung's mouth as he ignored the touches and opened his icy.

Jaebum tried to pay attention to the movie, but the way Jinyoung was eating his icy was way less than innocent. His plump lips wrapping around the rod shaped flavored ice affected Jaebum more than it should have been. Jinyoung dragged his tongue from the bottom of the cicle to the top, swirling his tongue around the top before sucking it into his mouth again. Jaebum cursed his dirty mind.

Jaebum shifted his weight, Jinyoung noticing and looking back at him. The icy must've been cherry flavored, Jinyoung's lips were becoming slightly red as he sucked at the ice. Jaebum swears he saw the corners of his mouth raise as his tounge flicked across the surface.

Jaebum's heart stopped, the teasing becoming way too much, resulting in him clutching Jinyoung's hip too tight. Jinyoung winced, a soft whimper falling from his lips. Jaebum glared at him, not exactly enjoying this treatment. 

Jaebum was holding on with all he had to the last of his bearings, unbeknownst to him that all it took to drive him over the edge was Jinyoung leaning back and dripping a bit of his icy on Jaebum's chest. He looked around to make sure everyone was focused on the movie before slowly dragging his tongue across Jaebum's chest, cleaning the stray droplet.

Jaebum could handle everything else, to an extent, but this was too much. He grabbed Jinyoung by his hair, tilting his head back. Jinyoung's breath hitched, unprepared for the sudden action. Jaebum brought Jinyoung's ear to his mouth, biting it to make sure he's got the younger's attention.

"You have been very bothersome, haven't you?" Jaebum whispered as quiet as possible.

Jinyoung swallowed, his breath shaky as Jaebum held a grip on his hair.

"You wanna play so bad? Excuse yourself to bed, then head straight to my room. Got it?"

Jinyoung nodded gently, not wanting to attract any eyes towards their direction. After a moment, Jaebum released his hair to let him go off. A few minutes later, Jinyoung stood.

"Alright guys, this is a good movie, but I'm beat. I'm heading to bed." He announced.

Everyone nodded and said goodnight, even Jaebum, even though both of them knew it wasn't the end of their night yet. Jaebum waited about 15 minutes after to join him, saying he was off to sleep as well.

Jaebum walked to his room, opening the door, seeing Jinyoung standing with his arms crossed.

"How long did you expect me to wai- "

Jaebum pinned Jinyoung to the nearest wall after shutting the door, pressing him in between. 

"You don't get to complain after that little show you put on for me in there."

Jaebum's hands cupped Jinyoungs ass, squeezing the soft tissue through his basketball shorts.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Jinyoung managed to spit out.

Jaebum pulled Jinyoung towards him, pressing their crotches together. He brought a hand up to Jinyoung's chin, pulling his stained red lips closer to his own.

"Don't play dumb Jinyoung. You knew what your were doing and I guess it fucking worked, huh?" He said, crashing their lips together.

Jaebum kissed and bit and sucked at Jinyoungs lips, tasting the cherry flavor on them. He thought of the icy and Jinyoung's mouth, the seductive look that was in Jinyoung's eyes fueling Jaebum's hunger for him. Jinyoung whimpered, unprepared for the roughness Jaebum was using on him.

Jaebum ripped off Jinyoung's shirt, eager to mark him up. He sucked at Jinyoungs neck, watching as the skin shifted colors from peach to red to purple. Jinyoung moaned feeling Jaebum's teeth on his nipples, them being extra sensitive.

Jinyoung grinded his hips against Jaebum's leg eager to feel more of him. Jaebum didnt ignore the movement, lifting Jinyoung up to align their hips to perfectly roll against each other. Jinyoung's head fell back to the wall as Jaebum's hips rolled hard into him. The friction of their clothed erections rubbing together gave Jinyoung a desperate want for more.

Jaebum carried Jinyoung to his bed, throwing him down. His fingers dipped into Jinyoung's shorts, cupping his hard erection. Jinyoung bucked his hips desperately for more friction. Jaebum nipped at Jinyoung's collar bone, unwilling to give him what he wants.

"Jaebum~" Jinyoung whined, his face flushed as he tried to move his hips under Jaebum's weight.

"No, not Jaebum." 

Jinyoung furrowed his brows. 

"...Daddy."

Jinyoung groaned. "No. I didn't know you had a fucking kink."

Jaebum squeezes his hand around Jinyoung's bulge. "We all do. Its either that, or more torture for you."

Jinyoung bucked his hips again, still not satisfied with the outcome. Jaebum bit Jinyoung's lip, the latter emitting a deep grumbling sound.

"I dont think you understand me..." Jaebum said.

He then removed Jinyoung's pants and his own, his erection springing up to rest on his stomach. Jaebum enclosed the member in his fist, Jinyoung gasping at the tightness. He smeared the already gathered precum around the head slowly, Jinyoung's hips bucking once again from the feeling.

"J-Jaebum..." Jinyoung's hands clutched to Jaebum's arms as his legs shook from the painfully slow and teasing mininstrations. Jaebum sucked hickies into his skin, continuing to tease his sweet spot once he found it. 

"Jaebum, please, stop teasing..." 

Jaebum dragged his nails across Jinyoung's thigh, the latter shuttering at the touch. Jaebum's mouth trailed from Jinyoungs neck to his lips, their tounges dancing together in the warmth of their breath.

"Say it." Jaebum whispered.

"P-please, it's... embarrassing..."

Jaebum applied pressure to Jinyoungs tips, mercilessly rubbing his thumb in a circle. Jinyoung moaned, only to be cut off my Jaebum's fingers in his mouth.

"Suck." Jaebum ordered.

Jinyoung closed his lips around the digits, happy that they're finally getting somewhere. He ran his tounge around Jinyoung's fingers, never breaking eye contact. Jaebum bit his lip watching Jinyoung suck down his fingers.

He pulled the fingers out, a line of spit leading from them to Jinyoung's mouth. He immediately placed his fingers by Jinyoung's hole, circling the entrance a bit. Jinyoung pushed his hips down, too eager to be filled up by something, _anything_ , already. Jaebum made him wait until he was good and ready to enter.

"You get off seeing me suffer, huh?" Jinyoung said.

Jaebum chuckled, kissing Jinyoung. "No, trust me, I wanna be inside you as much as possible, but you need to remember who you're messing with."

"I know who I'm messing with, so hurry up."

"Who?"

"Jaebum-hyung"

"Wrong answer." 

Jaebum thrusted two fingers in Jinyoung rather than starting with one. Jinyoung gasped, the sudden stretch catching him off gaurd. There was a bit of pain, which turned Jinyoung on even more. His hips started rolling in circles, trying to get some sort of pleasure.

"Pain turns you on? Your much dirtier than you let on." Jaebum said.

Jaebum twisted and scissored his fingers as Jinyoung's hungry hole sucked him up. He pressed around until Jinyoung gasped and shuddered, his nails digging into Jaebum's arm.

Jaebum moved his fingers away as quickly as they were placed. Jinyoung was panting, his want increasing ten fold.

"Jaebum, _please._ " Jinyoung begged. "You're killing me, please."

Jaebum loved seeing Jinyoung beg, especially since it's so out of character for him. The usual confident and superior Jinyoung was now begging at the mercy of his leader.

Jaebum moved his fingers close to Jinyoung's prostate again, not quite touching it. Jinyoung groaned from the strain of his ignored erection and denied pleasure.

"W-what do you want from me? Please..." Jinyoung asked, his breathing quickening as Jaebum toyed with him.

"I told you what I want. This could go on for hours, you know..."

Jinyoung whined, desperate for more. He grew tired of the teasing, his eyes blurring from being so close yet so far.

"Please... daddy..." Jinyoung mumbled, unable to look Jaebum in the eye.

Jaebum pressed Jinyoung's prostate as he kissed him, swallowing Jinyoung's loud moan. He massaged the bundle of nerves with his fingers, listening to the lovely squelching sounds and moans.

"That's better." Jaebum said.

"Fuck you..." Jinyoung whimpered.

Jaebum chuckled, knowing that this was all an act and that Jinyoung actually enjoyed everything. The whines for more and nails digging into Jaebum's skin was evidence enough of Jinyoung's need.

"You were bad, right?" Jaebum asked

"...y-yes..."

Jaebum raised his eyebrows. "Yes who?"

Jinyoung hesitated, glaring at Jaebum through his lowered lids. "...daddy..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you babe." Jaebum said, obviously toying with him.

Jinyoung began to roll his eyes, only making it half way since he was hit with another sudden wave of pleasure.

"D-Daddy!...yes daddy, _please_ daddy." Jinyoung gasped and babbled as he writhed on the bed.

"You want me that bad, hmm? That you had to excite me during the movie? In front of the others?" 

Jinyoung nodded his head desperately. "Yes, yes I wanted you, I thought playing with you was fun...and, I knew you would react this way..."

Jaebum nodded his head at the confession, pleased with how honest Jinyoung was.

"Dont worry sweetie, you definitely got me riled up now."

Jinyoung bit his lip, his eyes blown with lust. He tried to fuck himself on Jaebum's fingers, only to have the other pull them out. Jaebum leaned over to retrieve some lube, before realizing an almost missed opportunity.

"You want me inside you baby? That's what you're waiting for?"

Jinyoung let out an exasperated sigh. "The fuck do you think I'm waiting for Jaebum- "

Jinyoung was wrenched forward by his hair, yelping in surprise. His head was tilted up to look at Jaebum's which was centimeters away.

"One, watch your tone." Jaebum said as Jinyoung looked up at him with doe eyes.

"Two, remember who I am and what you call me. Three..."

Jaebum pulled Jinyoung off the bed just to push him down to his knees.

"... if you want to get what you're so eagerly waiting for, you have to help me out first."

 Jinyoung was face to face with Jaebum's dick, already knowing what Jaebum wanted. He looked back up to Jaebum, who was waiting for a response.

"...yes daddy..." Jinyoung said.

Jaebum smiled at his control over the younger who wrapped his lips around his throbbing erection. Jaebum hissed as Jinyoung's tounge ran flat up the sides and swirled around the tip. His hands came to tangle in Jinyoung's hair as he sucked.

"I know you can take more than that Jinyoungie... suck me like you sucked that icy." Jaebum said as a means of encouragement.

He pushed his dick further into Jinyoung's mouth until the tip hit the youngers throat. Jinyoung half gagged and swallowed, making Jaebum groan. Drool was running down Jinyoung's chin as Jaebum alsmot fucked his mouth, his hand jerked at the part that he couldn't fit. Jaebum was already feeling his orgasm begin to coil in his stomach, which is when he pulled Jinyoung off.

He grabbed Jinyoung's chin and lifted him to his feet to kiss him.

"That's a good boy, now, tell me what you want again?" Jaebum wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung's dick and pumped it.

Jinyoung looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was a mess, spit was down his chin, his lips were swollen and red (not just from the cherry icy). His legs were giving way as Jaebum jerked his hand tightly around Jinyoung's dick. He clutched to Jaebum's broad shoulders to keep himself up.

"I w-want you..." Jinyoung said weakly.

"Jinyoung, you know that's not what I want to hear."

Jaebum held tightly to Jinyoung's throbbing erection, feeling it twitch in his hand.

"...I-I want daddy. I want daddy to fuck me so good, _please_. Daddy, I'm aching for you..." Jinyoung whined. He went a bit more overboard, glaring at Jaebum at the end, but it was good enough for him.

Jaebum smiled. "Okay, my prince."

Jaebum didn't hesitate to pick Jinyoung up and push his back against the nearest wall. He pumped his own dick a few more times before lining it up with Jinyoung's hole. He ended up needing a bit of lube, Jinyoung's saliva not being enough for him to slide in easily.

He pushed his dick slowly inside, relishing the feeling of Jinyoung's already clentching walls. Jinyoung groaned as Jaebum filled him up. Jinyoung's nails dug into Jaebums shoulder as he fit all the way in, not hesitating to pull out and thrust back in. Jinyoung gasped, unable to regain breath as Jaebum bouced him on his dick.

Jaebum dragged his tounge across Jinyoung's sensitive nipples, the latter whimpering in response. He worked up to Jinyoung's mouth, getting lost in the kiss as Jaebum kept up the pace. Jinyoung's hand reached for his dick to help reach his climax, but Jaebum slapped it away.

"You're cumming only from me. You wanted me, so that's all your gonna get. All. Me." He said, his thrusts becoming harder.

Jinyoung's breath caught in his throat as pleasure broke through him. Jaebum decided though, that this position wasn't giving him or Jinyoung everything they wanted. He pulled out and Jinyoung looked down confused. Jaebum dropped him to the edge of the bed, positioning him on his hands and knees. Jaebum pushed his erection back in, Jinyoung's arms already failing him as his face met the matress.

"That's better." Jaebum said once he got all the way in.

He immediately continued where he left off, thrusting hard into Jinyoung, only now he could see his dick disappearing into Jinyoung's hungry hole. In this new position, Jinyoung felt as if Jaebum reached deeper, the head of his dick scraping his prostate. Jinyoung felt like he hadn't been breathing the whole time, constantly gasping for more air with each thrust.

Jinyoung bit into his arm trying to suppress his moans. When Jaebum noticed the muffled noises, he brought his hand down quickly on Jinyoung's perfectly spread ass cheek. Jinyoung yelped then groaned, his ass stinging deliciously.

"Don't hold your moans, I wanna hear them." Jaebum demanded.

Jinyoung balled the bed sheets into his fist as Jaebum mercilessly pounded into him. He ended up yelling a bit more than moaning, each time Jaebum's member would slide in a new and extremely intense sensation coursed through Jinyoung's body. His own neglected member was a rosy pink color, precum dripping off the end. He wanted to touch it so bad, but the position and Jaebum's dominance prevented him from pleasuring himself.

Jaebum's movement became erratic as he neared his end. Jaebum pulled Jinyoung up so that his chest is against the younger's back, now thrusting upwards into him. Jinyoung heard and felt Jaebum's breath on his ear and cheek, the raspy sound engraving itself into Jinyoung's mind. 

Jinyoung's head leaned back onto Jaebum's shoulder as he was fucked into oblivion. He felt himself falling apart at the seams at the hands of Jaebum. His moans were loud and uncaring, in contrast to how quiet he tried to be earlier. One particularly hard thrust blurred Jinyoung's vision, tears clouding his sight as he felt his orgasm begin to take over him.

"D-addy~ " Jinyoung moaned as white strings of cum squirted out of his member, the elder still fucking into him, chasing his own climax.

Jinyoung clenched his already tight walls around Jaebum, throwing him over the edge. With a few quick and sloppy thrusts, Jaebum was painting Jinyoung's insides with his liquids. He growled into Jinyoung's ear after hearing his nickname, the other whimpering in response.

Jaebum rode out his high, pulling out slowly to see Jinyoung's wrecked hole. He turned Jinyoung's head to kiss him, Jinyoung flopping forward afterwards trying to catch his breath. Jaebum laid next to him, leaving kisses on Jinyoung's back and caressing his thigh as he regained himself.

"You're... fucking... disgusting..." Jinyoung said in between pants.

Jaebum chuckled, briefly kissing his cheek. "You haven't even caught your breath yet and you insult me..."

Jinyoung couldn't resist the smile growing on his face, deciding to hide it with another kiss.

" ' _Daddy_ '? Seriously? Why haven't you told me about all your weird kinks?" Jinyoung asked 

Jaebum shrugged. "There was no need to mention it. Keeps things interesting, ya know?" He said with a wink.

Jinyoung habitually brought his hand to his mouth as he chuckled. "You're so corny."

"Says the one acting like he wasn't moaning "daddy" just minutes ago."

Jinyoung pushed Jaebum's chest playfully and turned away, knowing that Jaebum would soon wrap his arms around him.

\-----------------

Jaebum woke to the smell of cherry blossoms and citrus, his vision clearing to see the back of Jinyoung's head. He took a deep breath in, drowning in Jinyoung's scent. His arms were wrapped around the younger who dressed in Jaebum's shirt after his shower the night before.

"Weirdo." A deep voice mumbled.

Jaebum was caught off gaurd by Jinyoung's deep morning voice. He watched as Jinyoung slowly turned his body over to face Jaebum.

"You're smelling me? I knew you were a weirdo."

Jaebum smiled, glad to hear Jinyoung's sharp tounge as soon as he wakes up. 

"So? It might be another one of my kinks~" Jaebum said, his hand travelling down to Jinyoung's plump cheeks and squeezing. 

Jinyoung's breath hitched. "Y-you and your weird kinks..." 

Jaebum leaned in for a kiss, Jinyoung responding eagerly. Jaebum's hand travelled from outside the shirt to under it, cupping Jinyoung's bare body. Jinyoung grabbed his wrist, as their lips parted.

"Can we eat breakfast first?" Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum blinked then laughed. "Wow such a tease. Fine."

Jinyoung pushed the covers off him, standing up and walking towards the door. "Whatever, morning breath." Jinyoung said.

"Cockblocker" Jaebum snapped back before Jinyoung left giggling.

Jaebum sooned joined him in the kitchen not long after, where the other members were up as well.

"Ohhh here he comes!" Jackson said loud enough for Jaebum to hear down the hall.

Jaebum walked down to the kitchen, immediately seeing Jinyoung.

"What about me?" Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung heard his voice and turned, his cheeks dusted pink as he desperately looked to Jaebum for help.

"Ah, Jaebum, we weren't exactly the quietest, last night..." Jinyoung mumbled to him.

Mark of course, heard the quiet interaction. "Yeah, you guys weren't. And I especially didn't enjoy hearing the thumping on my wall. I don't wanna picture what that must've been."

"We were just teasing Jinyoung about "Daddy~"!" Jackson said.

Jinyoung turned away, his face a deeper shade of red. "I told you that was embarrassing..." he whispered before walking back to his own room.

"Aw, Jinyoung we're just messing with you! Don't run away!" BamBam said, Jinyoung responding with the slam of his door.

"So, you must be "Daddy" himself, huh?" Youngjae asked.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for causing so much, uh, commotion last night. It was probably unexpected and irresponsible of us to do such things without thinking of how it would affect you guys." Jaebum said.

BamBam pat him on the back. "Oh yeah, definitely was irresponsible, but unexpected?"

"Honestly, I made a bet that as soon as you walked off last night that you two would be fucking in the next minute or so." Yugyeom confessed.

"Yeah, we all owe him and Mark 5 bucks, they called it." BamBam added.

"You guys are weird..." Jaebum said, sitting down with some toasts.

"Uhuh, _we_ are the weird ones that fuck each other and call each other daddy." Jackson said.

"Jackson, dont get me started with you and Mark over there." BamBam said.

"When did this turn on us?" Mark asked, his brows furrowing.

"When I heard "Oh, fuck Jackson~" that one morning." Yugyeom said.

"Yeah, I mean who even has sex that early in the morning?" BamBam asked.

Mark's ears were a bright red as he quickly left the kitchen.

"Well you guys know about us already! Who expected Jaebum and Jinyoung?" Jackson asked.

"It was so obvious Jackson, they run off together literally _everywhere_." Youngjae said chuckling.

"Ah shut up okay? We're men with hormones, what else do you expect?" Jaebum said, getting up from the table and walking back down the hall.

Everyone who was left in the kitchen watched him carefully as he walked back down the hall. They all cooed when they watched him walk into Jinyoung's room.

"Aww loverboy JB!" BamBam yelled.

A hand came out of the room showing the middle finger before disappearing as the door closed behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Literal garbage lol
> 
> EDIT: I'm lowkey shOOked at how many ppl actually enjoyed this lol, thank you for the lovely comments! I swore to myself that I would NEVER write a daddy kink smut because they are usually a bit cringey to read, but here I am and I guess I did alright lmao. Thanks so much!


End file.
